Jebriel
"The Master Hunter" Jebriel was a powerful Force Master of the Silence Empire and seemed to be unique in his usage of a longbow to fight as well as commanding a moderate force of knights. His weapon and fighting style led him to the title of Master Hunter. After the coup Jebriel joined Lawrence's Faction and seems to be totally loyal to the head of the nobles. Appearance Jebriel is a tall man with sharp features, he has short hair save for two long ponytails. In combat he uses an extremely large and intricate bow. Personality Perceptive and tricky, Jebriel lives for the hunt and takes a great thrill in trapping and killing strong enemies. He is bloodthirsty, arrogant, and has no respect for the people of the Red Desert, like many nobles of the Empire, Story After the battle at the last gate, Jebriel appears with a number of mounted knights to pursue and eliminate Yulian and Haisha under the orders of Lawrence. Neither Yulian or Jebriel know much about the other, and from a distance they are at a stale mate, with Yulian unable to get close enough to fight, and Jebriel unable to break Yulian's highly perceptive reaction speed. As Yulian fights the cavalry, it is revealed that not everyone is loyal to Jebriel (or rather his commander, Lawrence), and through a quick exchange one of the knight's asks Yulian to kill Jebriel on behalf of Janet. As they flee deeper into the desert, Jebriel continues to outmaneuver and attempt to trap Yulian as Haisha splits off. With Yulian fighting and stalled by Jebriel's knights, and the high ground of some rock formations, Jebriel utilizes a powerful series of enhanced arrow attacks to pierce Yulian's sword and trap him in a giant explosion. Though badly wounded, Yulian is able to redirect much of the energy back, significantly hurting Jebriel and incinerating many of his soldiers. This leaves Yulian fully depleted however, and Jebriel sends his knights in for the kill. Surprisingly, Yulian's pirma pulls him out of danger, and seems to lead the Imperial forces deeper into the desert, where they meet Vibli and a force of Pareia Warriors. When Red Storm appears in a pincer movement, Jebriel attempts to pierce through them to escape, but is blocked by Trickle. In a last ditch attempt to flee alone, he fires an arrow into the ground to create a cover of sand. Jebriel nearly makes it out of the fray, but is not prepared for the speed of Thrint, and is neatly beheaded in one blow by the sleepy warrior. Powers and Abilities Jebriel uses a massive long bow and a variety of customized arrows to fight from a distance. By channeling his Force he is able to fire with enough strength to pierce iron from a great distance. Combined with hunting tactics and a force of supporting cavalry, Jebriel is a master at trapping and eliminating enemies from extreme range. Jebriel's arrows are large and completely made of iron. He can easily fire three at a time, as well as shoot volleys very quickly in succession. By channeling Force he can shoot his arrows in highly unconventional directions, as well as perfectly utilize multiple trick arrows. Force Exagitator - (''lit. censurer, dissaprover) '' A heavy, piercing arrow with a rifling curve to the head. Unlike standard arrows this shot was able to completely pierce through Yulian's iron greatsword. This attack seemed to primarily make way for the more unique following arrows. ''Auxiliator - (lit. helper) ''A jagged arrow that seems to have a small compartment in the head. It was used directly after the piercing shot to breach Yulian's guard. After striking the arrow exploded into a blinding burst of light, leaving Yulian unable to see the final arrow. ''Contrucido - (lit. cut into pieces) '' A wide, hunting arrow with a deadly sharp cutting head. This was meant to be the finishing blow after blinding an enemy, but Yulian was able to see it with his War God perception and cut it down mid-flight. However, this arrow releases a wide field of highly explosive powder that ignites into a massive explosion of fire. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Silence Empire Characters Category:Force Masters of Silence Empire Category:Hunter